Deliver a sample of jet to Dr. Troy
Deliver a sample of jet to Dr. Troy is a quest that appears in Fallout 2. Walkthrough Dr. Troy, in Vault 8's medical center, will ask the Chosen One to smuggle a sample of jet into Vault City for him to analyze, so he can attempt to make an antidote. Requirements The following conditions must be met for Dr. Troy to give this quest: * The Chosen One must be a citizen of Vault City. * Their Doctor skill must be 75% or better. * If one is the Captain of the Guard of Vault City, they should not mention this fact to him, as it may prevent completion of the quest. * The Find some endorphin blockers to make a cure for Jet quest has not been started. * To get the best reward, have some jet in your inventory, have a Barter skill of 95% or better, and first speak to Myron in the stables about jet production and have the needed Science and Intelligence scores. Steps Enter Vault City's Vault, and speak to Troy in the medical center. Ask for a tour and then try to exit the conversation as soon as the chance is given. Troy will then ask if the Chosen One, as an outsider, could do a favor for him. He will ask them to smuggle a sample of jet into Vault City for him to analyze in his quest to find an antidote for jet addiction. If one already has some jet in their inventory, they can give it to him now for the better rewards. Otherwise, find some jet (the Den or New Reno are good places to look) and use the following strategies to smuggle it into the city. * If the player character is a citizen (or have fake citizenship papers) the guards will not search them. * The jet can be dropped before they are searched, allowing one to pick it up after the doors to the city open. * The guards will not search companions, so they should carry any contraband. Rewards Cash reward The cash rewards earned depend on the player character's Barter skill. If Troy is given the jet when he first asks, one will get $1000 with a Barter skill < 75%, $1200 with a Barter skill 75%-94%, and $1500 with a Barter skill >= 95%. However, no experience will be earned from this method. He will then tell the Chosen One the cure will take three months to produce. After being given the jet, he will tell the player character to come back in three months for an antidote. Do so, and he will hand over two vials of antidote. Cash & XP reward To speed up the production of the cure to one month (and get 500 XP), first speak to Myron (don't let him join) in the stables about jet production. Quit the dialogue after he says "and that's all you're ever gonna learn," then go give the jet to Troy. To get 750 XP, either continue with Myron's conversation (be sure to have the necessary Science and Intelligence scores) or have Myron in the Chosen's party when delivering the jet to Troy. Start the dialogue thread with "hey, you don't want to inhale that crap." Both of these methods will speed up the production of a cure to one month. Alternative: blackmail Instead of doing the quest, one can also use this information to blackmail Troy for up to $500 each month ($1000 with a Barter skill of 75% or better). However, if this path is taken, seeking medical help from him will result in the player character getting killed. Also, Phyllis will have nothing further to do with the Chosen One. Category:Fallout 2 quests Category:Vault City ru:Доставить образец винта доктору Трою uk:Доставити зразок ґвинта докторові Трою